


The Best Trick Yet

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Trickster Gabriel, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Gabriel has a fool proof plan to finally get Sam to be his. If he has an ulterior motive, that's his business. Good thing Dean agrees this prank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square: Debriel  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!

“Come on, Dean-o. You know you want to.” Gabriel wagged his eyebrows at him making Dean snort. “You know you can’t resist this opportunity.” 

 

Maybe it was the beer, maybe it was  _ this opportunity _ , maybe he just felt for the guy. 

 

He agreed. “Alright, let’s date.” 

 

It was probably the beer. 

  
  


\-------

 

It was little things. Dean standing closer to Gabe, closer then he would ever normally stand. 

 

The playful banter that Dean didn’t do with anyone. Cas watched closely. Gabe strolled up behind Dean while he was standing at the stove making bacon. He reached around Dean and swiped a piece that was cooling on the paper towel, grinning at Dean. Dean turned around and playfully smacked Gabe with a smile and “You know you can wait like everyone else.” 

 

“Yeah I  _ can, _ but I don’t have to because you love me.” Gabe gave him a suggestive wink and Dean chuckled. 

 

_ He chuckled _ . 

Dean never chuckled. Not at Cas. Not at Sam. Definitely not at  _ Gabe _ .The only time Cas had ever seen him do that was when he was-  _ oh no. Was Dean  _ flirting _ with Gabe?? _

 

Can looked over at Sam, only to find him glaring at his brother’s back. None of them saw the huge shit eating grin on Gabe’s face as he walked back out of the kitchen. 

  
  


\--------------

 

Sam was avoiding Dean. He had seen the signs. The small touches of their hands, the suggestive looks, the silent conversations that passed only between lovers. It infuriated him. He was sure he shouldn’t think too hard on it. 

 

The more he stared at the old dusty tome in front of him the less he understood. His mind was too occupied by thoughts of  _ when, why, and how _ , did it happen? Last time he checked his brother couldn’t stand the trickster. Sure they were being a lot nicer to one another. Recently there was a subtle shift though. That was when he noticed it. 

 

It shouldn’t bother him so much. He always turned down Gabe’s advances before. He always figured that Gabe never was that serious. No need to take it serious. He never thought that Gabe would go for  _ Dean _ though. 

He always figured that Dean and Cas would get together. Guess he was just waiting for someone else to make the first move. 

 

Cas walked in and sat across from him. “Sam, we need to have a discussion about our brothers.” 

 

Sam closed the book. “Shoot, Cas.” 

 

They talked about it, they made a decision. They just had to wait until the next morning.

 

\-------------------------

 

Gabe pressed himself up against Dean’s back and “nuzzled” his neck. He heard Dean give a low warning growl. He continued anyway. “Just wait for it. This melting pot is about to boil over. Watch.”

He felt Dean shrug his shoulders a little before he felt a large warm hand on his shoulder, he was spun around pulled in and kissed. 

  
It took everything he had inside him not to smile. He kissed back. Just as he pulled away and turned to look at Dean, he caught Dean hesitantly moving his hands to the back of Cas’ head deepening the kiss. 

 

He turned back to Sam and smiled mischievously up at him. 

 

“If jealousy was all it took I would have done this a long time ago.” He grinned as Sam when the taller man’s eyes squinted into one of his bitch faces. 

“Oh don’t get your panties in a bunch, sweet cheeks. You will be one happy moose. Besides, your brother shipped it.” 

 

“Wha- You did this on purpose? You two weren’t- ”

 

He cut Sam off and gestured back at Dean and Cas, sounding like they were getting into more than just a simple kiss, “Besides, now those two idiots are finally together. I’ve relieved you of that pain in your ass. You’re welcome.”

 

Turns out Dean was one of the best partners in crime he has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)


End file.
